


Bet of the Century

by totallycheesey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing, joelay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallycheesey/pseuds/totallycheesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ray loses a bet, he does it gloriously. And without a shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet of the Century

                When betting Joel that he couldn’t beat him in a round of Halo, Ray thought there was _no way_ he would lose. He was going to get a box of free pizza (courtesy of Joel) and rub it in his face, because he had to be insane to challenge a guy with an over 400,000 point Gamerscore. Yet, there he was, watching as Joel trashed his character onscreen in a one-on-one Death Match.

                “No… Shit, no…” Ray mumbled to himself as he watched Joel’s character appear on the rooftop of the building across from him, pull out its gun, and snipe him in a headshot. He was sent to the respawn screen for the umpteenth time.

                Why the hell was he doing so badly today? He was normally nearly unbeatable in all FPS games, but his score now stated otherwise. What was different now than all other times? His hands were sweating and he was getting too worked up. He wasn’t sure what made him this way, but he knew that having Joel so close to winning and so close to him physically couldn’t be helping.

                Ray could feel Joel smirking beside him. “You should know better than to challenge me,” he pointed out, and it took all of Ray’s willpower not to take those words the wrong way.

                “We’ll see,” he hissed through gritted teeth as he reentered the game. There was only one kill left: game point. His fingers tightened around his sweaty controller, ready for anything. He was determined not to lose.

                Within a matter of twenty seconds, he was down again.

                Joel jumped up from the couch and gloated, “Ha-ha-haha-ha, now you have to wash my car!” He was waving his controller around animatedly, apparently as surprised by his victory as Ray was.

                Sighing, Ray replied, “Alright, just help me find the stuff to wash the car with and I’ll go do it now.” They were at the office, so Ray decided it would be better to go ahead and get his side of the deal done with before he had to face his coworkers and tell them with a straight face that he had lost. He had already edited most of the things he was in charge of for the week, so that was already covered. Plus, there was no way he was staying after work to wash Joel’s goddamn vehicle, since that would mean he would have to convince Joel to drive him back to his apartment.

                He wasn’t a sore loser, but he’d be damned if he would ride in the car he was forced into cleaning.

                After half an hour or so, the two had managed to accumulate the proper equipment used to wash a car. They had to steal the sponges and bucket from the props department and the soap from the storage closet, but there was already a hose hooked up out back and, obviously, water was included.

                “Just be sure not to miss anything,” Joel advised he turned off the hose, the bucket filled with water to the brim. He had parked his car behind the office to have easy access to the hose and allow Ray to have enough room to maneuver around the car to clean it well.

                Ray nodded. “Even though I don’t own a car, I’m sure I’ll manage,” he joked, trying to mask his irritation. It was already fucking eighty degrees outside, and he was sure it would only get hotter as the day wore on. He sighed as he realized how much the work would make him sweat. He looked down at his chest. He was wearing his Snorlax shirt; one of his favorites.

                As he began tugging the shirt over his head, he realized that Joel had not moved an inch from his standpoint a few feet away from Ray. His hands were clenched by his sides, shoulders tensed. Joel was trying really, really hard to stare in the other direction.

                “What’s the matter, Joel? Never seen skin on a man before?” Ray snickered, pulling the rest of his shirt off before tossing it to Joel, who fumbled with it, barely managing to catch it at all. “Take that inside when you leave, alright?”

                Joel nodded, eyes on Ray’s bare chest. A slight blush crept over his cheeks.

                It didn’t take Ray long to figure out what was going on.

                “What should I wash first, the back or the front?” Ray mused to himself, just barely loud enough for Joel to hear. Then, after snatching a sponge off the ground, he suggested, “The front, I guess…” He walked around to the hood of the car, which was nearest to Joel. He poured some soap onto the sponge and soaked the sponge in water before sliding it across the car’s metal. Ray wasn’t good with car models, but he knew it was an older model of some Chevrolet and that it was a stunning red color.

                After allowing Joel a quick glance, he decided that he was going to have some fun with this bet. Ray bent over the car’s hood to slather it with soapy water, moving his right arm in circular motions to spread the cleaning solution while planting his left hand on the car to keep from falling over. He heard a soft groan behind him and stuck out his butt further to tease Joel more.

                Another look towards Joel revealed that the man was a shade of red almost as bright as his car, sweating on his face, and tense as can be. He was biting at his lip nervously, eyes unable to move from Ray’s body even when Ray looked Joel in the eye.

                To further Joel’s agony, Ray called over his shoulder, “Mind helping me reach up further? I don’t think I can get to that spot.” He pointed a bit further up on the car’s hood. He could reach there if he was determined.

                When he turned to continue his assault on the car’s hood, an arm suddenly wrapped around his waist. Ray rolled around to face Joel, who was mere inches away, arms around Ray’s unclothed back. His dark eyes were smoking, hair disheveled in its normal state of messiness, cheeks glowing with passion, lisp slightly parted in want…

                As Joel leaned in for the kiss, Ray thought, _Huh. So that’s why people go wild for him._

                It was soft, gentle, and everything Ray didn’t expect it to be. Not that he was waiting to have Joel’s tongue shoved down his throat, but, y’know… One of Joel’s hands slid up Ray’s back to cup the back of Ray’s head, tangling with his short hair. Ray’s own hands both went around Joel’s neck, and holy _fuck_ he hadn’t realized how tall Joel was until now.

                The kiss lasted maybe twenty seconds tops, but they were both panting when they separated.

                “You shouldn’t mess with me like that,” Joel murmured, arms still wrapped around Ray as Ray let out a laugh.

                “You shouldn’t force me to wash your fucking car.” Then, after a moment’s contemplation, Ray added, “But you should come over to my place more often.”

                Joel’s lips split into one of the happiest, most excited grins Ray had ever seen on the man. “Of course. We can even have a rematch on Halo at some point.”

                It was quickly decided that, at the end of the day, everyone was a winner.


End file.
